Window shades have been in existence for a long time, in particular for detachable attachment to windows of cars or of premises, for providing shade from sunlight. Some such devices are provided with graphics and/or other decorations to increase the aesthetic appeal of the shade.
When young children, e.g. toddlers or babies, are carried in a car or placed next to a window in a flat, a driver or parent may find it desirable to attract the attention of the young children. However, such means for attracting the attention of young children may not come handy. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a window shade in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.